The present invention relates generally to the field of communication, and more particularly to the translation of jargon within a communication network.
Many organizations are increasingly participating in global communications which bring together many cultures, peoples and languages. Due to their diversity, effective communication between people from different backgrounds can be, and often is, complicated. Many locations, languages, and industries have their own slang, jargon, acronyms, and colloquialisms which are often not understood by others from different backgrounds. In many instances, the time required looking up the meaning of slang or jargon is often unavailable. This can lead to misunderstandings between the participants of a global communication.